


Let Me Help You

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Dean Winchester just wants to help, Fallen!Castiel, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Massages, Oneshot, Phantom Limb Pain, Sort Of, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: “No,” Cas interrupts, gritting his teeth. “I’m...I’m fine. It’s just… my wings. I seem to be experiencing what humans call phantom limb pain.” As he talks he avoids the older Winchester’s eyes, staring down at the table as he does his best to ride out the wave of pain that screamed across his back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's just a short one-shot I whipped up. I don't really know what the setting is, just that Cas has lost his wings and is human. Enjoy!

Castiel winced, hand going over his shoulder to try and grip his back, groaning when all that action does is make the pain worse. He sighs, moving both arms in front of him and laying his head on them, trying to the best of his ability to ignore the throbbing pain the resounded through his back.

“Hey Cas,” Dean sighed from behind him suddenly, causing the ex-angel to jerk up in surprise at his voice. “What’re you doin’ up?” The human asked as he passed him at the kitchen table, going over to where the cereal boxes resided in the cupboards.

Cas blinked at him, then at the clock, which read 4:32 am. Avoiding the righteous man’s question Cas shrugged, ignoring the pain that shoots down his back at the action.

“I could ask the same of you,” He replied, raising his eyebrows at the man before him. “What are you doing up, Dean?” The human turned to look at him, sighing before shrugging.

“Couldn’t sleep, you know how it is,” He says gruffly and Cas winces yet again. This time the action was caught, and Dean looked at Cas worriedly. “You okay, man? You look… in pain.” Cas shook his head then nodded, coming to his senses.

“Yes...I am okay, I think. I’m, uh, sorry that I cannot help you, Dean,” He says softly, and he does feel guilty. If he still had his grace, Castiel would be able to at least ease Dean’s nightmares, keep them at bay. But now, freshly human, he could do nothing to help the human get the sleep he needed and deserved.

“Don’t worry about it Cas,” Dean replies softly, abandoning the cereal cupboard. “You know what, I’ll just go back to bed. Tell me if you need anything, okay?” Cas nods.

“Okay.” Satisfied, Dean nodded, making his way out of the kitchen. But on his way, he pats Castiel on the back, right between the shoulder blades and the seraph is unable to hide his soft cry of pain at the action. Dean immediately backtracks, moving back to glance into Cas’ eyes.

“Cas? What the hell was that?” He moves one of his hands to Cas’ back and again, he flinches at the action. “Are you hurt? Should I go get--”

“No,” Cas interrupts, gritting his teeth. “I’m...I’m fine. It’s just… my wings. I seem to be experiencing what humans call phantom limb pain.” As he talks he avoids the older Winchester’s eyes, staring down at the table as he does his best to ride out the wave of pain that screamed across his back.

“Phantom limb pain?” Dean repeated, before shaking his head. “You mean like, even though you don’t have them anymore, your wings hurt?” Cas nods, flushing slightly. “Do they still hurt?” Dean asked softly after a minute and Castiel hesitates before answering.

“Sometimes. Mostly...mostly just at night. But it’s fine, Dean. I’ll be fine. Just go to sleep.” Dean hesitated, obviously arguing with himself before shaking his head, then nodding. He grabs Cas’ arm and slings it over his shoulder, pulling the ex-angel to his feet.

“C’mon.” Cas blinked but followed Dean back to the human’s room.

“What?”

“C’mon,” Dean repeated, pushing the door to his bedroom open. “I’m gonna try helping you.” Cas paused then shook his head.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll be fine, just go to sleep, I’ll just--” He talked quickly, pulling away from Dean. But the human grabbed him and sat the seraph on his bed, shaking his head.

“No, I wanna help you, Cas. I just want to try something, see if it works. If it doesn’t, you’re free to leave. Can I at least try to help though, please?” He asked softly and Cas hesitated before nodding.

“O-okay.” Dean nodded.

“Okay. Could you, uh…” Dean cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing. “Could you lay down on the bed, on your stomach? Please?” Cas hesitated again before nodding, laying down on the bed and burying his face in Dean’s pillow, inhaling the gun powder and whiskey-like scent that rose up from it. He began to ask Dean what he was doing before all clear thoughts were wiped from his head, the moment Dean placed his hands on the ex-angels back.

Dean began kneading his knuckles into the tense muscle that expanded across Cas’ back, starting at the shoulders and making his way down to the seraph’s lower back, cheeks going cherry red when Cas groaned. His hands stilled, and Dean glanced down at Castiel, slightly concerned. “You okay?” He asked roughly and Cas groaned again.

“Don’t you dare stop,” He mumbled into the human’s pillow. Dean continued kneading his way down Cas’ back, doing his best to loosen the tight muscles. Cas sighed, completely happy to remain in this position for all time, in Dean’s bed, surrounded by Dean’s scent, with Dean’s amazing hands rubbing his back and stopping the annoying pain that had haunted him front the moment he fell to earth.

After about ten minutes Cas somehow found his shirt off, and another ten minutes later Dean was straddling his hips, and by twenty minutes later both of them were groaning, both completely filled with ecstasy. 

And if Sam was to walk into Dean’s room later without knocking, looking for a book on some sort of lore and instead finding his naked brother and ex-angel tangled up in bed together, Dean’s hands still softly rubbing up and down Cas’ back, he really wouldn’t be surprised, would he?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Apple


End file.
